Team Blackhawk: Mission Kodak
by J3C
Summary: When a military squad unit loses one of its teammates, Jared Padalecki takes the open spot. He’s fresh out of training and he’s just been put on what’s been called the best team in America. He’s terrified, maybe he bit off more than he can chew. Will his new teammates help him, or will he end up dead?


Summary: When a military squad unit loses one of its teammates, Jared Padalecki takes the open spot. He's fresh out of training and he's just been put on what's been called the best team in America. He's terrified, maybe he bit off more than he can chew. Will his new teammates help him, or will he end up dead?

Warnings: None for this chapter except maybe mild swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jared and Jensen and as far as I know the ASF is not real.

———————————————————————

Team Blackhawk was what they were called. They were the number one elite ASF (American Special Forces) team. First there was Gunner, he had joined the team along with Arrow, Snake and Cyrus when it was first created about five years ago.

Today, they were at the ASF headquarters in order to receive their new teammate. Sadly, Snake was killed in a bomb explosion just a few weeks ago. Team Blackhawk would never be the same again. The first death of a teammate weighed heavy on the tough, strong men as they dragged themselves to headquarters.

HQ, for sure, was never the most exciting place. It was made of old, bleak-gray concrete.

Some people might think it was better than being out in the battle field. Team Blackhawk was not included in those people. The battle field was their element, their home and their teammates were their family.

They were young and had been with the team since they were too young. Particularly Cyrus, who became part of the team at just seventeen years old. Now Cyrus was twenty-three, Arrow was twenty -seven and Gunner was going on thirty. And then there was Noobie who was supposedly nineteen.

As the leader, Cyrus was informed that Noobie, aka Jared Padalecki, joined the ASF at 18 and was now fresh out of training at 19. If Cyrus was honest, that didn't bode well for the team, but, on the other hand, he was placed on the team before eighteen with little training and he's managed to survive this long.

This new mission would be their first after losing Snake. Luckily, Mission Kodak really wasn't anything new to Team Blackhawk. Kodak was the name of just another terrorist group saying they were "going to take over the world". In short, the team's job was to wipe out Kodak and destroy their roots so the group could never come back.

A job like that required the best of the best, so regardless of Noobie's time training, Cyrus trusted the ASF to put the best of the best on Team Blackhawk.

Sargent Morgan beckoned for them to follow him down the dark hallways of the ASF headquarters. The only noise was the sound of their boots on the concrete and the shuffle of their camouflage uniforms. Everyone was much to focused on the idea of a new teammate to be making small talk.

They stood tall behind Sargent Morgan as the metal door squeaked open. Cyrus sighed in annoyance when he saw an official standing next to a man, who he guessed was Noobie, that was handcuffed and blindfolded. It definitely didn't pass by anybody in the room that Noobie was also trembling and breathing heavily; although, clearly trying to hide it. Cyrus could see the quick rise and fall of the man's chest under his form-fitting, black, v-neck t-shirt.

Cyrus sighed again,"Seriously Jeff, is this really necessary?" Noobie flinched slightly at Cyrus's tone.

Sargent Morgan snapped his head to look at Cyrus, eyes blazing with a warning look. "Calm down, Jensen. We don't know if we can trust him yet", he said sternly. Jensen shifted his jaw and bit back a retort. Although he respected Sargent Morgan, he really got on his nerves sometimes. Especially in a situation like this because he definitely had a natural need to protect people. The boy standing at the far end of the room, shaking, wasn't really helping Jensen control himself.

The room went silent and Jensen crossed his arms. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Noobie was feeling. Jensen looked at Jeff and raised his eyebrows. "Fine", Jeff said annoyed. He looked to the man holding Noobie's hands behind his back. "Let's go." The man nodded his head and followed Sargent Morgan out, throwing the keys to the handcuffs on the metal table in the middle of the room. Jensen didn't miss it when Jared jumped at the noise.

When Noobie heard the door shut, he seemed to start shaking more, if that was even possible. He looked back at his teammates: Chris (Gunner) and Misha (Arrow). They stood with their arms behind their backs and their faces wrinkled in confusion. "Can you.. um", Jensen looked back at Jared who still hadn't moved. "Give me a minute." Both men nodded and exited the room just as Jeff had. He knew this kids would probably feel better if there was only one overly muscular guy in the room.

Jensen ran a hand through his hair and moved toward Jared cautiously, picking up the key from the table on his way there. His protective instincts were on overdrive as he walked around Jared to undo the cuffs. Jared flinched violently as he layed his hands on Jared's wrists. "Calm down", he said gently. "You're safe. I'm just gonna take these cuffs off." Jared stiffened for a second but then quickly relaxed. He was still shaking slightly, but he had calmed down immensely.

Jensen stuck the key in the lock and turned it until the cuffs released. He slid them off Jared's wrists, careful not to make any sudden movements. As soon as his wrists were free, Jared was grabbing at the blindfold on his face and pulling it off. Jensen watched Jared blink against the dim light of the room and run a hand through his long, chocolate hair.

Jensen went straight in for the kill,"So, what's going on? Why are you so scared?"

Jared opened and closed his mouth multiple times before saying,"It's a long story." Jensen nodded, assuming that particular subject wasn't all rainbows and unicorns.

The two stood in silence for a few seconds taking it all in. Jensen looked the kid up and down, casually, noticing Jared's bulging muscles and tall build. He would fit in well with the rest of the guys, Jensen was sure of it.

He made eye contact with Jared once more before turning around and letting Misha and Chris back in the room. "I'm Jensen", he held out his hand and Jared shook it. "And this is Chris and Misha", he said pointing his friends.

Jensen changed his tone to something more cheerful and smiled at Jared. "Welcome to the team, kid."

————————

Monday - 12:18am

————————

The team was gathered at headquarters once again to get ready for their newest mission. Jensen was in the locker room when, he heard a deep voice call, "Ackles, move your ass!"

Boy was he glad Sargent Morgan had to be here because of the new guy. It was honestly a bit aggravating that after all of these years, he couldn't trust Jensen to simply show Noobie the ropes.

He sighed to himself and snapped the laces tight on his military grade boots. By the time he was to the gear room, as they called it, Jeff was gone and everyone else was shoving things into backpacks and putting together parachutes packs. It was completely silent. As the new guy, Jared naturally didn't saying anything and Chris and Misha were laser focused on checking over their guns.

Jensen started piling everything he and the team would need onto a table in the middle of the room. Walking over to the gun wall, he spotted his easily. It was a gold ICR 7 studded with diamond colored semi circles. He pulled it of the wall with ease and attached a flashlight, a sight and a silencer without even looking. He clipped it on to his backpack and went around the rectangular room grabbing whatever he could think of that the team would need. He shoved a fully equipped sniper rifle and a ridiculous amount of first aid supplies into a big black duffel.

It took him until he had put on all his armour over his clothes to realize that Jared didn't know how to put his on. He looked over and saw that Jared had managed to figure out the leg plates, but was struggling with the chest plates.

He could tell he was on edge from all the way across the room, so he made his way slowly towards him. Jared stopped moving, but held onto the buckles when he noticed Jensen standing next to him. Jensen didn't say anything and pulled Jared's hands away from the armour. "Sorry", Jared mumbled.

Jensen chuckled lightly and reached to buckle the clasps, "No worries, these things are dumb." Being careful not to startle him, he slipped his fingertips under the heavy vest to check the tightness. He felt Jared's stomach muscles flinch, but nothing more. Jensen concluded that there was way to much room for his fingers to move, so he adjusted the straps quickly. "How's that feel?"

Jared took a deep breath, "It's fine."

Jensen raised an eyebrow at him. "Be honest, I'm not all about you toughing it out", he said bluntly. "I'd rather you not be distracted and uncomfortable."

Jared nodded, "Okay, it's a little tight."

Jensen checked the tightness with his fingers again, "I'll loosen it a little, but it's gotta be tight enough to protect you." He wasted no time with that and went back to packing the teams bag.

However, while he was by Jared, he noticed he didn't have a gun. So much for Jeff showing him what to do. It took him all but thirty seconds to put together something for him. "Jared", he said to get his attention. When he looked, Jensen tossed him the gun and a box of ammo.

Jared looked relieved, "Thanks, man."

Jensen was completely aware of the eyes in the back of his head, but he ignored them effortlessly. He knew Chris and Misha wouldn't say what they were thinking. Whether it was the way he was talking to Jared, or the fact that Jared didn't really seem to know what he was doing, Jensen didn't care. There was something about Jared that reassured Jensen he was good at what he was trained to do. He just needed someone to push him in the right direction.

Everyone was broken from their reverie when Jeff poked his head through the open doorway and said, "Let's move boys. Helicopter's here."

The fact that he could practically smell Jared's fear grow, was driving Jensen up a wall. It was like an itch he couldn't reach. He wanted to help him so badly, but he didn't want the kid to think he was some kind of weirdo. To add on, he'd barely even done anything, and he was already getting looks from Chris and Misha.

As some sort of ritual, they run up the stairs to the roof where the helicopter blades are whipping viciously. It had also become a ritual for Team Blackhawk to try and scream louder than those helicopter blades.

Jensen smiled, "Alright, boys. Bring it in." They formed a circle and piled their hands in the middle. "Blackhawk on three", Jensen informed Jared. He started off the chant saying, "1, 2, 3." Then everyone else joined in and they screamed loud enough for their lungs to hurt, "Blackhawk!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Jensen could see Jeff shaking his head as usual. He couldn't have care less.

Getting in to the helicopter, it was a big step even for him. He grabbed the handle bar above the door of the black vehicle and used it to hoist himself up onto the ledge that was snug up next to the door. One leg dangled off the edge and he hung on with one muscular arm. He squinted his eyes against the strong winds as his hair blew in his face. He reached down to his teammates and helped them in one by one.

When it got to Jared's turn he looked up at Jensen with hesitation in his eyes. Jensen hoped there wasn't regret behind that hesitation. "C'mon", he said. "You got it." Really it was more of his responsibility because, for a moment, Jensen would be the only one keeping him from falling until he was safely balanced on the ledge.

Jared smiled for the first time, "Don't drop me."

Jensen smiled back, but his answer was sincere, "I would never."

Jared finally gave in and reached for his hand. With pure, rock hard muscle, Jensen pulled Jared off the ground and with seconds he was safely inside the helicopter. Jensen followed suit and before they knew it, they were in the air.

Jensen spoke loudly to Jared because it was important he heard what he was going to say next, "Noobie. Listen carefully. If you get hurt, you get down. I don't care if it's a paper cut or a shot to the chest, you get down and warn someone. Understand?"

Jared nodded and Jensen was about to say something about how this wasn't some macho showdown because that gets people killed, but he had a feeling that conversation should be between just him and Jared.

Instead he said, "In a situation where we are deciding what to do, ideas are appreciated, but if I give you can order you follow blindly, okay?"

Jared nodded again and Jensen continued in order to not make himself seem like too much of a hardass, "Our mission isn't just to stop Kodak, it's to come out alive."

Jared raised his eyebrows, "I guess you guys are really good at what you do."

Jensen looked him dead in the eye with a strength that could drop bodies and said, "We are not good, we are not great, we are the greatest."

TBC

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
